


Pleasant Surprise

by aristocraticpapyrus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, its short but itll do, loki is really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristocraticpapyrus/pseuds/aristocraticpapyrus
Summary: You felt a strong pair of arms wrap around your lower waist, pulling you close to a hard chest.  You mumbled quietly as you woke up from a deep sleep.  You knew who was behind you.  You gave a little smile as you felt his cold skin against yours.





	Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for two of my favourite internet friends, hope you like it!! <3

Pleasant Surprise

 

You felt a strong pair of arms wrap around your lower waist, pulling you close to a hard chest.  You mumbled quietly as you woke up from a deep sleep.  You knew who was behind you.  You gave a little smile as you felt his cold skin against yours. 

“Hi, honey.  What time is it?” You asked sleepily, your voice gravely.

“2:30 am…sorry” Loki’s quiet voice whispered into your ear.  His voice sent a shiver down your spine and you curled your toes a little. 

“Happy birthday” you curled your lips into a bigger grin as you remembered what day it was now.  You turned around in his arms to look at him in the darkness.  You could see his green eyes twinkling from the moonlight slivering through the window. 

Loki rolled his eyes slightly as his eyes caressed your soft form wrapped up in cosy pyjamas. 

“It’s just another day.  There have been so many birthdays that there is no point in celebrating them anymore” he said as he lied down to look up at the ceiling.  He was shirtless and breathing deeply.  His chest rising slowly, showing he was relaxed. 

You sighed at his stubbornness and nestled your head in the crook of his neck.  You always loved snuggling up with him as his skin was a lot colder to the touch than humans.  Loki had always been confused as to why you liked that fact, it was nonsensical.  Then again, loving him was nonsensical. 

“How old are you anyway?” you asked as you closed your eyes and focused on his breathing. 

“You’d be running away if I told you” Loki said with the hint of a smile in his voice.

You raised an eyebrow as Loki pulled the cover over you both.

“Am I dating an old man?” You teased as you stroked his chest slowly, rubbing in circles affectionately. 

Loki gave a little giggle, a sound that you adored, and wrapped his arms around you in a tight grip, not wanting to let you go. 

“A very old man Y/N” Loki nibbled on your ear lobe and squeezed you tighter in a teasing manner. 

You squealed quietly as you wriggled in his grip, trying to get away but failing.  He was inhumanely stronger than you. 

“How old are you Loki?” you asked again as you pressed your lips to his smooth skin, delivering soft kisses to his collar bone. 

“1069” Loki said simply and smirked as he saw your reaction.

Your eyes had widened in shock and your mouth dropped. 

“Holy shit Loki, you should be dead” you shook your head and just let Loki press you into his larger form.  

Loki bent down to kiss your head, you could feel Loki’s smile against your hair.

You closed your eyes and relaxed to the feel of the strong grip and Loki’s gentle breathing. 

“Why _are_ you here in the middle of the night?” you asked as you raised an eyebrow. 

Loki shrugged gently, “I managed to wind my way around Thor’s little finger to allow me time with you.  I wanted as much of it as I can get” he said quietly, his voice soft, laced with affection. 

It warmed your heart to know that Loki classed sleeping as quality time together and desired as much as he could get. It wasn’t often that you two got to spend a considerable amount of time in each other’s presence.  You were always busy with work at S.H.E.I.L.D and Loki was always busy with his duties to Asgard.  It was bothersome, but it meant that the time spent together was well used. 

Even though the whole situation right now seemed as a pleasant surprise, you could tell that something wasn’t quite right.  Loki was trying to relax, but he couldn’t.  You could feel his muscles tensing every now and then.  It was as if you were going to slip from his grip somehow.

Your mouth turned down slightly as you wondered.  “Did you get into another fight with him?” you inquired, your voice soft and calm so you didn’t alarm him.

You could feel Loki sagging and his body drooping against your own as you said it.  He let go of your body and turned onto his side to look at you.  His eyes were looking over your face as he thought about everything in his head at once.  You could tell there was a lot going on inside, his head was swimming with thoughts.  If only you could read minds.  Getting Loki to talk about his feeling was never easy. 

Loki raised a hand to your hair, grazing through it.  He was admiring your beauty.  You felt the colour rise on your cheeks slightly.

“It was nothing you need to worry about” Loki murmured.  He clearly didn’t want to talk about it. 

You furrowed your brows as you thought about it.  “Loki come on, we’ve discussed this” you said with a small smile. 

The edges of Loki’s eyes crinkled slightly as he recalled the conversation about trust.  “I understand that…but don’t you get bored of hearing the same excuses from him?  You know what he always says.  That I shouldn’t be reckless, don’t run headfirst into love, you shouldn’t be with a mortal for they break hearts?” Loki smiled at the ridiculousness of his brother’s petty arguments.  “He’s just jealous that he doesn’t have someone as beautiful as you beside him” Loki smirked gently.  Even in the dim lighting, you could feel his smirk on you. 

You let out a gentle sigh and looked down to your lap.  You couldn’t help but feel like you were ripping them apart.  Thor was always doing everything he could to stop Loki from seeing you.  Thor didn’t want his precious little brother to be touched by anyone.  You figured it was just Thor being an older brother at first, but then it got pretentious.  Thor couldn’t stand you, and Loki loved you with all his being.  You felt like the driving force for their end. 

Loki noticed how solemn you looked suddenly.  Loki was always able to tell what you were thinking.  Whether it was because of his abilities, or because he was an observant person you don’t know.

“You needn’t worry Y/N, he has never been able to stop me from doing what I want before.  That isn’t going to end now” Loki said firmly but gently as he cupped your cheek to make you look at him. 

His hair was all ruffled up and his eyes were drooping slightly with exhaustion.  When you got a good look at him, he looked like he hadn’t slept in days.  That was probably the truth.  Loki had a thing for staying up for long periods of time until his body would crash, and he would have to sleep for a full day and a half to recharge.

You nodded slowly and tried to reassure yourself of his words.  “It’s just…I fear that he will never like me.  He can’t go on hating me forever…right?” you whispered into the darkness, your voice cracking slightly at the end. 

Loki bit his bottom lip in thought before pressing his cold lips to yours in an act of comfort.  You felt tingles to your fingertips as his lips touched yours, just barely a kiss.  You leaned your head forward to deepen the kiss, but Loki leaned back. 

“Thor is like a puppy.  He can sulk all he likes, but he will warm up to eventually once he realises that your safe and that he can trust you” Loki said as he stroked your cheek softly. 

You chuckled lightly and gave Loki the smile you knew he loved. 

Loki grinned at the sight of you being happy and he leaned forward to give you a proper kiss.

You let your eyes close as you rested a hand on his hip and one on his shoulder.  You nibbled on his bottom lip and soon enough, Loki had you in his arms.  Strong arms wrapped around your chest, keeping you locked on his lap.  Your tongues weren’t battling for dominance, you were both just enriched in the others taste.  Loki had always tasted of mint and a musky flavour.  It was weird, but it was Loki. 

“Want to see your birthday present?” you murmured against his abused lips.

Loki pulled away slightly and hummed.  “I’d like that” he said deeply with a smirk. 

You smirked back at him as you gestured to your pyjamas. 

“You have to unwrap it first” you winked at him.

Loki licked his lips in a slow, hungry fashion.  “Don’t mind if I do” he growled darkly.

 


End file.
